Tori-Bot (Canon, Composite)/ZeroTC01
|-|Coat= |-|Tracksuit= |-|Gi= Summary Tori-Bot, who also goes by multiple other names, is a fictional representation of Akira Toriyama who appears in numerous verses which he has created and has an authority over, mainly including Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump and Chrono Trigger. Not much is known about him as a character, nor about his definite level of power, leaving people with mostly assumptions and speculations to go off of. However, it is commonly believed that he is transcendent to his creations by an unknown degree. Tori-Bot has made several appearances in his verses, especially Dr. Slump, most of which are in a lighthearted manner and mainly consist of gags and references, which also reflect his comedic gag-like personality. He is said to be the supreme ruler of the worlds he created and is shown to be their author, being the one who controls the story and the fate of everyone within them. He also tends to break the fourth wall, jokingly referring to his editors or referencing the real world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 2-B, Low 1-C, High 1-C | High 2-A, 1-C, Low 1-B | 1-A, 0''' | '''Varies Name: Tori-Bot, Akira Toriyama, Tori, Toripo, The Author, Toriyamarobo, Robotoriyama Origin: Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball, Chrono Trigger Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Author, Representation of Akira Toriyama Powers and Abilities: Unknown. Possibly possesses all of the abilities demonstrated in his verses (It is due to his authority that any of the events in his stories took place, any of the characters even exist and any of their abilities are available to them. Also granted Arale everything she has, meaning this may very well be applicable to the rest of his creations), which includes the following (Some of which are his own): Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1''', '''2 and 3'), Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Teleportation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Negative Energy Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness (Is entirely aware of the his verses being fiction and has jokingly mentioned his editors, who are not fictional characters. Entered a manga panel before threatening to erase it), Plot Manipulation (Combat Applicable; Has demonstrated how he draws Dr. Slump and controls its story. Presumably, as an author, he would usually lead with this ability, if not his erasure), Complete Arsenal, Fate Manipulation (Combat Applicable; Is the one who determines the fate of his creations, as he stated that he is the one who saved Vegeta from death, when he was originally supposed to be killed off by Goku, and resurrected Frieza for the Resurrection of F movie), Creation, Absolute Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation and Freedom (Possibly formed absolutely everything in his continuities completely from scratch, thus he predates them, transcends them, and should be capable of absolutely destroying them and recreating them - including the totality of everything within them - if he so desires), Toon Force (Arale and Son Goku), Causality Manipulation (Lavos; Can nullify cause and effect), Death Manipulation (Lavos and Shroom; Can summon death via the element "Grim Reaper"), Life Manipulation (Numerous gods in Dragon Ball Heroes, Lavos, God [Dr. Slump], etc; Can absorb his opponent's life energy and use it to heal himself, before crushing said life force. Can manipulate life energy and also create/destroy it), Immortality ('Types 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5''', '''6, 8''' and '''9; Zamasu, Lavos, Baby, etc. Alternatively, Type 10 to 0'), Regeneration ('High-Godly; Zamasu; Zamasu was capable of regenerating from his complete erasure along with his entire timeline by Zen’ō, as evident by his presence in Conton City, where he recalls the events of DLC Pack 4, I.E: The Future Trunks Arc of Dragon Ball Super. He also mentions the Zero Mortals Plan in Extra Pack 2), Void Manipulation (Demigra, Harle, Lavos; Can create non-existent objects, manipulate them, affect non-existent objects and entities, as well as kill entities on a level past non-existence, where time travel would fail return them), Existence Erasure (Demigra, Lavos, Zen'ō, etc; Can erase entities to the point where they would have never existed in the first place and where they are denied the right of ever existing), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Demigra), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (Harle and Xeno Goku; Can greatly increase the chances of his attacks hitting and harming his opponent, decrease the chances of his attacks being dodged or stopped by his opponent and decrease the chances of him being hit by his opponent. "Miracle CI", which is partially responsible for this ability, can also function as a one-shot), Law Manipulation (Demigra), Matter Manipulation (At least Molecular; The Future Warrior, the Angels, Lavos, etc), Soul Manipulation (Shroom, the Gods of Destruction, Harle, etc; Can directly attack his opponent’s soul, erase it, absorb it and destroy it), Immortality Negation (Types 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5''', '''6, 8''' and '''9; Should be capable of killing any of the characters he created. Scales to Lavos, who successfully cannibalized other versions of itself), Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (High-Godly; Should be capable of killing Xenoverse Zamasu, along with anyone who uses his Super Soul), Acausality Negation and Abstract Existence Negation (Lavos; Can negate all aspects of Lavos' survivability and permanently kill entities through their avatars or other incarnations and facets of themselves), Resistance & Immunity Negation (Lavos; Can negate and bypass resistances and immunities, as well as those provided by armory), Durability Negation (Lavos), Power Mimicry (Lavos, the Future Warrior, Baby, etc; Can copy hax abilities such as Soul Manipulation, Regeneration and Time Manipulation to name a few. Can copy an opponent's entire skill set, beings that have been long extinct, machinery yet to be created, etc. Abilities such as absorption and possession allow him to gain all of his opponent's abilities), Power Nullification (Can negate transformations and completely lock all of his opponent's abilities using "Omnilock" - An ability that is impossible to cure and bypasses any immunities. Can drain his opponents of their energy and magic by attacking them conventionally. Can negate forcefields, attack absorption, and magical resistances/defenses), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Magic, Healing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Paralysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Demigra, Xeno Goku, Lavos, etc; Can create pocket realities, manipulate them, and dispel them), Summoning (Can summon Shenron, Super Shenron, the Grim Reaper, a UFO, as well as Zen’ō), Fusionism (Superior to Towa, who was going to merge the Demon Realm with the entire multiverse. Can also fuse with others using the Metamoran Fusion Dance or the Potara Earrings, albeit those are non-combat applicable due to outside interference), Explosion Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Lavos; Can inflict blindness), Illusion Creation, Disease Manipulation (Lavos; Can induce the Flu), Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via numerous abilities such as Kaioken), Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement (Demigra, Lavos, Son Goku, etc; Can halve his opponent's speed and strength and induce numerous status effects such as slowness. Abilities such as "Mutant Gas" massively decrease the opponent's defenses and attack power), BFR (Xeno Goku, Demigra, Harle, etc; Can BFR his opponents to anywhere in space-time, through time and to the 2nd dimension), Sealing (Xeno Goku, Demigra, Lavos, etc; Can seal his opponent in time shackles, any physical container and the Crack of Time. Can seal all elements using Anti-Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, White and Black, as well as "Seal All"), Invisibility, Duplication (Goku Black, Lavos, Demigra, etc; Can create multiple copies of himself equal to him in power), Danmaku (Piccolo, Lavos, Son Goku, etc), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Space-Time Manipulation (Toki-Toki, Xeno Goku, Hit, etc; Possesses a complete control over space-time and can freely manipulate it), Biological Manipulation, Portal Creation (Lavos, Majin Buu, Janemba, etc), Mind Manipulation (Demigra and the Future Warrior; Can take full control over numerous opponents and turn them into Time Breakers, even if they have demonstrated a resistance to Mind Manipulation. Tori-Bot would be able to do this, regardless, due to scaling resistance and immunity negation from Lavos), Morality Manipulation (Demigra, Ribrianne, Lavos, etc; Can force his opponents to fall in love to him and greatly alter their behavior in his favor), Possession (Baby), Transmutation (Demigra, Majin Buu, Monster Carrot, etc), Reality Warping (Lavos, Demigra, Janemba, etc), Reactive Evolution (Son Goku, Demigra, Lavos, etc; Can greatly and quickly grow in power during battle. Recovering from great damage would also greatly boost his power), Reactive Power Level (The Saiyans), Adaptation (Son Goku), Homing Attacks, Absorption (Demigra, Lavos, Shroom, etc; Can absorb his opponent's soul, absorb his opponent entirely, thus gaining all of their abilities, as well as passively absorb magic, energy, power, light, lightning, fire, water, darkness and physical attacks), Blood Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Lavos and Janemba; Can consume and destroy intangible things, such as dreams and thoughts across entire timelines), Magnetism Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Lavos), Indomitable Will and Will Empowerment (Son Goku), Precognition (Lavos, Magus, Son Goku, etc.), Instinctive Reaction (Son Goku and the Angels), Clairvoyance (The Angels, the Demon Gods, etc), Cosmic Awareness, Intangibility or Non-Corporeal (Zamasu, Lavos, Hit, etc), Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Xeno Goku), and possibly Power Mimicry, Immunity to: Poison Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1''', '''3 and 5'; Himself, numerous Dragon Ball characters, Lavos, etc), Transduality ('Type 2''' or '''3; Is the supreme ruler of his creations and possibly the creator of absolutely everything within them from scratch, which would include any and all concepts such as causality, space-time, duality, etc. on various planes on reality) |''' Alternatively, Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence '''Attack Potency: Average Human level (Equal to his durability) | Multiverse level (Is the supreme author of Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump, creating all constructs and characters within said continuities and manipulating the events of them both. This makes him incalculably superior to his creations, including those from Dragon Ball Z, Super, Heroes, Dr. Slump, etc.), Low Complex Multiverse level (The likes of Demigra and Xeno Goku can often be rated up to this level, and would thus take Tori-Bot himself to this tier), High Complex Multiverse level (Should surpass the J-Stars Victory VS and the Jump Ultimate Stars cast by an unknown degree) | High Multiverse level+, Complex Multiverse level, Low Hyperverse level (Views Dr. Slump as mere drawings on manga panels and likely does so his other creations as well, for he is their supreme ruler, and also due to his status as their author. Considers Chrono Trigger to be a mere videogame. Should transcend the likes of Goku and Prometheus, whom views all Jump Worlds, including most to possibly all of Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, etc. as fiction that he conveys to the Real World, as a result of his status, as well as due to Akira Toriyama himself being involved in the creation of Kane, Galena, and other newly introduced characters in Jump Force. In addition, he would be transcendent to all of the J-Stars Victory VS and Jump Ultimate Stars cast, which includes the likes of Goku, Dio and Bobobo) | Outerverse level, True Infinity (Going by his status and the fact that he drew/wrote absolutely all of his creations from the ground up, in addition to the fact that he represents an actual, real life author in-fiction, it is presumable and commonly theorised that Tori-Bot qualifies for one of these tier, more-so the latter one. In addition, this and the rest of the scalings partly depend on ignoring the first rating's justification, considering it an outlier, or just Toriyama doing it as a gag) | Varies (Has no consistent or definitive rating, and is essentially as powerful or serious as Akira Toriyama wants him to be in specific occasions. This explains his inconsistent portrayal) Speed: Average Human (Needed a motorbike for transportation in one of his interpretations), Omnipresent (Was stated to be capable of appearing in the oddest of places and remaining unscathed. Should be superior to Demigra's Evil Energy state, which allows him to exist in and affect numerous timelines simultaneously) | Massively FTL+, Immeasurable, Omnipresent | Immeasurable, Omnipresent | Irrelevant, Omnipresent | Irrelevant, Omnipresent | Varies Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class T (Superior to Lavos, who warrants this rating as a low-ball via its sheer size), Class Y (Superior to Zamasu, who gathered the Super Dragon Balls by himself. Though they are planetary in size, it is through unknown means that Zamasu did this), Immeasurable (Should be superior to Demigra's Telekinesis by an untold amount) | Irrelevant | Varies Striking Strength: Average Human Class '''| '''Multiversal, Low Complex Multiversal, High Complex Multiversal | High Multiversal+, Complex Multiversal, Low Hyperversal | Outerversal, True Infinity | Varies Durability: Average Human level (Survived a beating by the citizens of Penguin Village) | Multiverse level, Low Complex Multiverse level, High Complex Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+, Complex Multiverse level, Low Hyperverse level | Outerverse level, True Infinity | Varies Stamina: Average | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Multiversal, Low Complex Multiversal, High Complex Multiversal | High Multiversal, Complex Multiversal, Low Hyperversal | Outerversal | Varies Standard Equipment: Pen, Paintbrush Intelligence: Average | Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable, possibly none at all. Note 1: This profile includes the most commonly used ways of scaling Tori-Bot. Due to his portrayal being pretty inconsistent as a result of Toriyama using his avatar mostly for gags, Tori-Bot's scaling is, for the most part, a mystery. As a result, I decided to change things up to instead, for a lack of better terms, "cater" to everyone. That said, I myself strongly disagree with the majority of this profile's ratings. Note 2: Credit to Zenkaibattery1 for the idea of Tori-Bot scaling his abilities from other characters, as well as the scans used. Here is his profile. Note 3: Credit to MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon for the idea of including multiple ratings in a single profile. The layout was all inspired by, primarily, his Infinite profile. Note 4: Here is a list of the tiers Tori-Bot goes through: 10-B | 2-B | 2-A | High 2-A | Low 1-C | 1-C (7 --> 8th Dimensional) | High 1-C (11th Dimensional) | Low 1-B | 1-A | 0''' | '''Varies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Variable Tier